


Curiosidad Infantil

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre Season 1
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy es un niño muy pregunton, y es el deber de Dean que no se entere de la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosidad Infantil

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Deanthon@livejournal 2012

**-Curiosidad Infantil.-**

 

Dean sabe que Sam esta creciendo, no lo sabe solo porque alguna de su ropa vieja ya no le quede, o porque tenga que recordarle a su padre dejarle algo de dinero para la escuela de Sammy, no, sino porque Sam esta en esa etapa en que sencillamente cualquier cosa lo irrita...

A veces piensa, que ha hecho algo mal, que quizás si papá estuviera mas por aquí el y Sammy podrían estar mejor, pero eso no es para su familia y lo sabe. Así que, el se encargara de descubrir que es lo que esta jodidendo al pequeño de la casa... que digo motel.

Se le ve enfurruñado en una esquina, con la cabeza metida en un libro viejo, un cuento de hadas que le ha regalado Bobby la ultima vez que su padre le ha dejado en la casa del viejo cazador, por supuesto que Sam no tiene ni puta idea de que Bobby es un cazador, ni siquiera que su padre lo es. Y eso... bueno, eso es un problema aparte del que se le ha presentado estos días.

Conoce a su hermanito, y sabe que la pregunta esta por deslizarse de sus labios, que... ¿Dónde esta su padre?... ¿Qué porque nunca esta en casa? ¿Qué porque no se presenta en la escuela por sus notas?... y la respuesta es peor, que la vez que tuvo que contestar el porque de la ausencia de su madre.

Esa fue una sencilla mentira, Sam no tenia mucha forma de darse cuenta de ello y accedió a lo primero  que el le dijo.

Es un niño aun, no importa cuanto haya estirado, aun hace pucheros y es un mimado de mierda, que el seguirá consintiendo hasta que Sammy le diga que ya no quiere ser el "pequeño Sammy", pero ese día aun esta lejos, y mientras tanto, se acerca con cautela, buscando no ser escuchado, pero es inútil, Sam parece tener un sexto sentido que se posa sobre el tan pronto entra en su espacio personal.

\- Hey, ¿Quieres algo que comer, mocoso?

\- No. - murmuro y ahí estaba, ese puchero que le indica que Sam ya no aguanta. - Dean puedo preguntarte algo... - su tono de voz es pequeño, casi como si temiera que el mayor se enojara.

\- No. ¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo? - replico, recibiendo un puchero mas acentuado del pequeño, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser tan difícil en todo? ¿Por qué no aceptaba que Dean de verdad no podía decírselo?

\- Mmmm supongo… - replico con curiosidad, eso nunca seria diferente, Dean sabía que Sam era demasiado curioso para ser sano.

Y viendo que tenia una oportunidad de acercarse al pequeño, se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciando su cabello largo que se rehusaba a cortarse por todos los medios.

\- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas, enano?

\- Mmmm… - murmuro abriendo la boca y luego cerrándola. - Porque quiero saber cosas Dean... como… ¿Por qué papá nunca esta en casa? -maldito enano, volteo su pregunta para preguntar lo que el quería.

\- Porque esta ocupado. - responde, dando un suspiro cansado mientras sigue acariciando el cabello de Sammy que se deja como una mascotica dócil.

\- Haciendo... ¿Qué? - pregunto de nuevo, sus grandes ojos pendientes de lo que diga el niño frente a él, su hermano, prácticamente por lo que gira su mundo.

\- Sammy... - Dean suspira, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. - mira... no puedo decírtelo, es secreto.

\- ¿Por qué es secreto? - murmuro acercándose mas a Dean. - No es justo... yo...puedo guardar el secreto también.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuando te dije que no le dijeras  a papá que había quemado tu cena? - Pregunto, sabiendo que su hermanito se pondría a punto de llanto, porque ese secreto no lo había guardado muy bien.

\- Yo... es que, el pregunto que... lo siento. - y ahí esta, unas lagrimitas asomando por los ojos de su hermanito. A veces se sorprende de lo bien que le conoce.

\- Shhh... - Dean se muerde el labio para no reírse, acariciando las mejillas infladas de su hermano, aun redonditas como las de un bebe. - esta bien, Sammy, cuando crezcas sabrás.

\- Pero para eso falta mucho... Dean por favor... - y ahí esta el segundo punto del malvado plan de su hermano para arrancarle una respuesta, sus ojitos de cachorro.

\- Jesús, Sam. - se quejo, cruzándose de brazos. - no te diré nada, no intentes eso conmigo.

Es inútil, ¿Cuántas veces a buscado resistirse a esos ojos de cachorro tan adorables? Ninguna, esa es la respuesta y esta seguro que no cambiara por mas que pase el tiempo.

\- Por favor, Dean, si... de verdad veras que no diré nada y yo solo... solo quiero saber porque papá no esta con nosotros como los demás papás...

\- Sammy... - Dean resignado, se dejo caer en la cama al lado de Sammy, el pequeño bastardo que no dejaba de mirarle, sabiendo que estaba a punto de sacarle la verdad.

Pero no podía, no podía, por mas que le doliera en el alma mentirle o peor, callarse; Sammy no debía saberlo, aun era muy inocente, su Sammy, el niño que había luchado por salvar de aquel incendio, corriendo con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños piececitos podían dar a su corta edad. Porque tenia que cuidar de Sammy, no porque papá se lo hubiera ordenado, sino porque mama le había dicho, cuando Sammy aun estaba en su estomago, que Dean seria quien le cuidaría, que Dean era el ángel guardián de Sammy en la tierra, el hermano mayor, aquel que portaba la gran responsabilidad.

\- Por favor... Dean, prometo ser un buen niño y no decirle a papá que me has dicho - murmuro tomando con su pequeña manita la manga ajena y jalándola con insistencia.

Finalmente se resigna a decir una mentira.

\- Sam... - dice, con una sonrisa en su rostro, una que le cuesta mucho hacer. - papá es un héroe, salva vidas... su trabajo es muy peligroso. - dice mientras se siente en la cama, quedando muy cerca de Sam. - papá es... - siempre ha sido de mente rápida, pero en el fondo, sabe que su respuesta es un reflejo de algo que en el fondo, a el le gustaría ser. -papá es un bombero, viajamos mucho porque le gusta salvar gente de todas partes y siempre nos mantenemos en secreto porque así estaremos a salvo.

Puede ver el justo momento en que los ojos pequeños brillan, entre la sorpresa y la admiración, incluso una pequeña risa incrédula se escapa de los labios de menor.

\- Nuestro papá es un héroe… - murmuro incrédulo. - Dean... ¡Papi es un héroe!

Dean sonríe aliviado, un gran peso quitándose de sus hombros, Sam con siete años aun es un niño, agradece que sea así.

\- Si, Sammy.

\- Gracias por decirme Dean - afirma aun riendo, para luego dejar un beso en la mejilla contraria - Eres el mejor Dean...

Y quizás se ha vuelto demasiado conformista para un niño de solo diez, pero con ese beso Dean tiene suficiente para toda una vida; le satisface saber que su hermano es feliz y que le dejara dormir tranquilo por el siguiente año al menos. Ni siquiera le preocupa que su padre no haya vuelto al motel en esa semana, porque para Sam es el mejor.

 


End file.
